


Good morning

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мидориме нравится вот так – в тишине зимнего утра, когда дрёма ещё оседает на ресницах, тихим шёпотом приглашая остаться в её владениях чуть подольше. Когда кажется, что ничего больше не существует на свете, кроме этого маленького мирка из двух футонов под тёплым одеялом в шотландскую клетку. Когда вот так – с человеком, с кем не нужно никаких «почему» и «зачем». Мидорима любит этого человека, с которым каждое утро – незабываемое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

А в висках всё ещё звенит осень, золотыми нитями расшивая узоры на мерно бьющемся сердце. Мужчина с зелёными волосами играет со складками простыни, краем глаза наблюдая за белыми хлопьями дрейфующих снежинок за окном. Тепло. 

Как же хорошо встречать новое утро, нежась под тёплым пушистым одеялом, и не думать ни о чём, кроме мягких пальцев, что сейчас очерчивают невообразимые узоры на твоей спине. На каждое прикосновение к коже тело отзывается приятной дрожью. 

Мидориме нравится вот так – в тишине зимнего утра, когда дрёма ещё оседает на ресницах, тихим шёпотом приглашая остаться в её владениях чуть подольше. Когда кажется, что ничего больше не существует на свете, кроме этого маленького мирка из двух футонов под тёплым одеялом в шотландскую клетку. Когда вот так – с человеком, с кем не нужно никаких «почему» и «зачем». Мидорима любит этого человека, с которым каждое утро – незабываемое. 

И он повторяет это – каждый раз, про себя, одними губами. Но ещё никогда – вслух. 

Такао Казунари - человек, кому предназначены эти слова, - выводит его имя где-то между лопаток, отчего сердце проваливается куда-то вниз, ухает с шестого этажа на первый и дальше, к самому центру Земли, где больше никого не существует, только они двое и эта зима за окном. 

Несколько раз в неделю Казунари приходит и остаётся на ночь. 

Судьба слишком долго играла с ними, разбросав по стране после выпуска, и, казалось, уже ничего не связывает, ничего не держит, однако… Несколько слов со знакомой улыбкой и нежностью в глазах: «Можно остаться, Шин-чан?», и Мидорима думает, что и не было вовсе этих лет разлуки, что перед ним стоит всё тот же семнадцатилетний Такао с этими хитрющими глазами и задорной ухмылкой, что жизнь не потрепала, превратив из подростков в проживших почти три десятка лет уставших от рутины людей. Людей, возненавидевших одиночество. 

По-крайней мере, Мидорима возненавидел. 

Возненавидел и людей, что пытались это одиночество разрушить. Но ни у кого не хватило сил и терпения, ни у кого не осталось желания вновь и вновь ломать эти высокие и прочные баррикады. Потому что никто из них не был Такао. А Такао был не похож ни на кого. 

Все знакомые-незнакомцы заходили через вход, в его душу, и выходили через выход. Уходили все. Кто-то ушёл, чтобы попробовать что-нибудь новое, кто-то – чтобы не тратить время, кто-то просто устал – всё это осело в душе Мидоримы странной призрачной пылью, которую зачем-то различают его глаза. Ни осталось никого. Но однажды, когда в воздухе догорала осень, дверь в его душу приоткрылась. 

Так начался новый виток жизни, где нет нужды оглядываться в прошлое, вылавливая в толпе знакомую улыбку. Где нет нужды перелистывать старые альбомы и кусать губы, выключая гороскоп Оха-Асы на скорпионах. Где мысли: «А если бы…» навсегда заменили собой другие, новые, сокровенные, принадлежавшие только одному человеку. 

\- Иногда мне кажется, что эти минуты с тобой – какой-то волшебный сон, и я вот-вот проснусь. Открою глаза, один, в холодной постели, ощущая жгучее отчаянье и разочарование к миру, - шепчет Такао в спину, обнимая Мидориму и всем телом прижимаясь к нему, - но я чертовски, чертовски рад… ты не представляешь даже, когда просыпаюсь и вижу твоё спящее лицо. В груди что-то переворачивается.

Так они разговаривают каждый раз, когда просыпаются утром. За окном – несмолкающий гул магистрали, что сейчас, как будто, замер, погружая всё вокруг в вакуум из тишины и шороха снега. И в этом пространстве догорают последние атомы воздуха. 

Мидорима думает, что Такао слишком преувеличивает. Что нет повода думать о таких странных вещах, когда они настолько близко, что он ощущает биение сердца Казунари под своей кожей. В эти минуты они – одно целое, неделимое существо, две капли воды или противоположные стороны магнитов. Или что там говорят эти сентименталисты о красной нити судьбы? 

Мидорима говорит Такао об этом. Тот смеётся. Говорит, что он странный. Шинтаро не понимает, что в нём странного – самый что ни на есть нормальный человек с самыми обычными мыслями в голове. Не страннее самого Такао, что говорит такие вещи. 

Если уж рассуждать о странностях, то Казунари даже рад, что «Шин-чан» ничуть не изменил своим привычкам со старшей школы: он всё так же забинтовывает пальцы левой руки, следит за гороскопами Оха-Асы, покупает талисманы по пути на работу, смотрит баскетбольные матчи со знакомыми-незнакомцами в Окономи Яки рядом с больницей, что (верно) - заходят через вход и выходят через выход, никогда не остаются надолго; иногда даже играет сам, в определённые дни, что обведены красным маркером в календаре на рабочем столе (например, тот день, когда они сыграли вничью с Сейрин). 

Но что касается характера, Такао считает, что Мидориму подменили. Почти каждый раз он шутит, что его забрали пришельцы с Луны и немного подкорректировали его цун-цун натуру: «Эй! А где твои друзья инопланетяне? Ты разве не вернёшься к ним на Луну?» - хихикает он так знакомо, в постели, нагишом, выдыхая в горячие губы. 

Сегодня Такао уйдёт раньше – у него эфир в десять, новая работа, местная радиостанция в центре города. Мидорима поворачивается всем телом и обнимает Казунари, не желая отпускать его и ждать, когда всё повторится вновь. Тот улыбается, довольно жмурится, словно кот, в серых глазах играют золотые искорки, губы оставляют лёгкие, еле уловимые поцелуи куда-то в шею. Мозг не желает думать, все мысли – потом. Сейчас самое главное – губы Такао, остальное подождёт. 

\- Ужасно люблю, когда мы вдвоём, Шин-чан, - говорит он. – Иногда бывает – так захочу к тебе, прямо сил нет! На работе, например… 

\- Хм… 

Язык Такао, горячий и гладкий, скользит по губам, оставляя знакомый привкус мятной зубной пасты – видимо, он проснулся раньше Мидоримы и решил не будить его. Шинтаро удивляется, что Такао научился делать что-либо бесшумно, но развить эту мысль ему не даёт поцелуй, и он посылает всё к чёрту. Верно, пусть мысли остаются за дверью в минус пятнадцать и в нарастающий снегопад. 

Казунари прихватывает зубами его губы, чуть сжимает, они целуются, более целомудренно, чем прошлой ночью, но по телу проходит знакомой волной желание, горячими змеями отдающееся внизу живота; под веками - кипящая темнота. Они целуются, пока не заканчивается воздух. 

И даже тогда Мидорима нехотя разрывает поцелуй. 

\- Каждый раз, - горячо выдыхает Такао, ловя раскрасневшимися губами воздух. Молчит с полминуты, проводя тёплой ладонью по щеке Мидоримы. Тот просто смотрит в его глаза, ощущая, что сердце вот-вот пробьёт грудную клетку. – Мне страшно нравится, когда мы вот так… Но я хотел бы быть с тобой каждый день, с утра до вечера. Отчего бы, а? 

\- Хм, - повторяет Мидорима, поправляя невидимые очки, но тут же понимает свою оплошность. Казунари смеётся, невесомо целуя в губы. 

Хватит ходить вокруг да около, Такао, - хочется сказать Шинтаро, но он сдерживает в себе эти слова, понимая, что своим выпадом может всё разрушить, испортить всю теплоту момента, наложив на обоих тяжесть чего-то большего, что не отпустит так просто и так легко. А ещё Мидориме кажется, что Такао понимает это, но молчит, ощущая на языке то же самое чувство, – что вот-вот между ними что-то изменится. В лучшую сторону ли? 

\- И, знаешь, - Казунари улыбается, и Мидориме хочется попробовать эту улыбку на вкус. В сотый, тысячный раз – неважно, - когда я с тобой, воздух вокруг становится каким-то тонким… разряжённым, что ли? Мне кажется, что мне нечем дышать, сердце замирает где-то в горле. Как на Луне. 

Последние слова Такао хихикает в одеяло, а Мидорима лишь вздыхает – опять эти его шуточки. 

\- Что ж, вот такой он, запах моей второй родины… 

\- Эй! Я не шутки шучу! – Казунари пытается говорить серьёзно, но, эй? Когда это Такао Казунари был серьёзным? Он пытается сдерживать смех, продолжая. В его глазах отражаются сжатые в тонкую линию губы Мидоримы и хмурый взгляд. – Я, между прочим, всё это для тебя говорю… Много у тебя в жизни людей, которые бы говорили с тобой о тебе? 

\- Нет, - отвечает он искренне, его взгляд смягчается. Кроме Такао у Мидоримы больше никого нет. 

Казунари снова ложится, грудью прижимается к Шинтаро. Тот ласкает ему спину, и темноволосый тихо шепчет: 

\- Прости. 

И Мидориме хочется ответить ему: «дурак» или «идиот», так по-детски - как раньше. Чтобы стало немного спокойнее. Но он, кажется, изменился и научился ценить каждое мгновение с этим человеком, что забрал его сердце. Мидорима поклялся, что больше не будет оглядываться назад, больше не будет разворачивать свою душу наизнанку перед чужими знакомыми-незнакомцами, где воспоминания битым стеклом наполняют нутро на вдохе. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет чувствовать что-то подобное к своему бывшему напарнику в старшей школе. 

\- В общем, вот так. Рядом с тобой почти нечем дышать, и мне кажется, что на твоих губах – воздух, что заставляет моё сердце биться, - повторяет он и добавляет через полминуты, хихикая, - как на Луне. 

\- На Луне вообще воздуха нет, вот что, - возражает Шинтаро, пытаясь скрыть смущение, но от глаз Такао не утаить ничего, и иногда Мидорима сомневается, что тот не догадывается об его чувствах к нему. 

\- Но это так и есть, Шин-чан! Я бы целовал тебя каждую секунду, но боюсь, ты вышвырнешь меня за дверь, даже одеялко не бросив следом, - Такао улыбается, в его глазах – знакомая Шинтаро нежность, смешанная с восхищением. 

\- Ты и так целуешься слишком часто, Такао… - бормочет Мидорима, скрывая предательскую краску, выступившую на красивом лице. 

Казунари считает, что «Шин-чан» очень красивый, особенно его длинные ресницы. Он смеётся, но тут его взгляд сквозит горечью: 

\- Ты не представляешь, как я скучал по тебе все эти годы, - голос его вздрагивает, не слушается, но он упрямо продолжает, будто смотрит своими серыми глазами зимнего неба прямо в сердце. И от этого у Мидоримы дыхание перехватывает. – Я считал, что раз ты не звонишь и не пишешь, то давно забыл обо мне и не желаешь продолжать общаться. И я почти поверил… 

\- Я и сам почти поверил, - тихо перебивает его он. – Но на самом деле я просто обманывал себя, думал, что смогу начать жить. Как-нибудь. 

\- Нам уже двадцать шесть, - Такао загибает загорелые пальцы с коротко стрижеными ногтями, - девять лет я, оказывается, просто растратил свою жизнь впустую, - выдыхает он с горечью, и Шинтаро хочется прижать его к себе крепко-крепко, чтобы он не смотрел на него таким печальным взглядом. – Все эти знакомства, подруги в универе, мимолётные свидания, надежда, что очередная девушка сможет заполнить эту разрастающуюся пустоту. Я сначала не понимал, в чём дело! Но потом, понял… и захотел найти тебя. И, наконец, нашёл. 

Двадцати шестилетие Такао они отмечали у него дома, в Токио, вместе с его семьёй. И в тот осенний вечер Мидорима думал, что он самый счастливый человек в эти минуты, так же, как и именинник, что почти не отводил от него счастливых глаз. 

Сейчас Мидорима живёт в Комаэ, и Такао ездит к нему на синкансене. Но ещё пару дней назад Казунари устроился на работу в центре города, и Мидорима должен сказать слова, что горят алым пламенем в сознании со вчерашнего вечера, когда он узнал об этом. Слова, что полностью изменят их жизни, соединив изменчивые судьбы воедино. Или опять разбросают по разным углам. 

Горечь сменяет собой эти знакомые золотистые искорки в глазах – Такао улыбается, выбирается из-под одеяла, подбегает к окну и отдёргивает штору. 

За окном громоздятся бетонные опоры скоростной магистрали. В утреннем небе над ними виднеется слабый силуэт луны, что вот-вот скроется за яркими лучами солнца. 

Он – в пижаме Мидоримы. 

\- Шин-чан, если ты однажды отправишься на Луну - я ни за что не отпущу тебя, так и знай! - хихикает он, указывая пальцем на небеса. 

\- С ума сошёл? Холодно же! – смеётся Мидорима, и Такао на мгновение замирает, жадно ловля глазами эти редкие и желанные улыбки, так несвойственные бывшему игроку Поколения Чудес. 

На дворе февраль. Он стоит у самого подоконника, и Шинтаро видит, как его дыхание превращается в белый пар. Кажется, лишь после его слов он замечает, что мёрзнет.

Спохватившись, он мигом запрыгивает обратно на футоны. Мидорима обнимает его. Пижама на нём – холодная просто до ужаса. Такао утыкается носом в шею Шинтаро. Тот замечает, что нос его тоже как ледышка, и молит всех богов, что знает, о том, чтобы этот «болван» не простудился. Мысленно, конечно, ведь он, кажется, изменился. 

\- Уж-жасно тебя люблю, - шепчет Такао и понимает, что только что сказанное им – те самые слова, что Мидорима так боялся услышать. 

Он хочет что-то ответить, но слова застревают в горле. 

Мидорима считает, что испытывает к Казунари те же чувства. В постели – вот как сейчас – они отлично проводят время. Им нравится согревать друг друга в такие холодные зимние ночи, доставляя друг другу удовольствие. Мидориме нравится слушать дыхание Такао во сне, а утром – завтракать с ним и отправлять его на работу, а после ехать в больницу принимать дневную смену. Нравится получать от него сообщения по почте и разговаривать о чём-либо, когда выпадает свободное время, – лишь бы слышать до боли любимый голос. Мидориме нравится наблюдать, как он разгуливает по дому в его пижаме на три размера больше. Он уже давно пытался найти определение этому чувству. И вот, только что, Такао озвучил его так легко, так просто. 

И Мидорима чувствует, что дыра в груди, что всё это время отдавалась жгучей болью, постепенно затягивается. 

Так или иначе, он ничего не отвечает. Пока что. Пока он не готов сказать это вслух, лишь про себя, сотни, тысячи раз, одними губами. И чувствует, что своим молчанием, чем дальше, тем больнее задевает Такао. Но тот делает вид, что «это же Шин-чан со своей натурой цундере, что с него взять». 

Он не хочет, чтобы Шинтаро чувствовал это, но он чувствует всё равно. 

Мидорима ведёт пальцами по нежной коже с россыпью родинок вдоль позвонков – и чувствует. Совершенно отчётливо. Так они молчат, обнявшись, и слушают, как чуть слышно, будто еловыми веточками, шуршит пурга. 

Внезапно – Такао целует Мидориму, прикусывая губы чуть сильнее, чем прежде, отчего становится больно. 

\- Женись на хорошей лунной женщине… Сделайте с ней хорошенького лунного ребёночка… - ласково бормочет он в губы Шинтаро с болью в голосе. – Так будет лучше всего. 

Мидориме хочется возразить. Теперь всерьёз хочется назвать его «идиотом», как раньше, затолкав эти его неуместные слова горячим поцелуем обратно в глотку. 

Шторы распахнуты, белое молоко хаотично дрейфующих снежных хлопьев накрыло за собой город, что вот-вот проснётся, и еле заметный контур угасающей луны. 

\- Что у нас сегодня на завтрак? – спрашивает Такао, как ни в чём не бывало, и сладко потягивается. 

Снова. Снова делает вид, что ничего не было, совсем ничего. 

Мидорима чувствует повисшее в воздухе напряжение собственных мыслей. Он не желает мириться с тем, что есть. С нынешним положением. С этой глупой игрой собственного эгоизма и боязни, что что-то изменится. 

\- Как всегда – колбаса, яйца, тосты. Со вчерашнего дня остался рыбный салат. Кофе. Тебе могу сварить новый, если хочешь… 

\- Кр-расота! – радуется он, и Мидорима видит, что это счастье – искреннее. Может, он действительно отбросил всё то, что было несколько мгновений назад? Но Шинтаро не хочет забывать, совершенно не хочет, вот что. И эти мысли отзываются глухой болью где-то в горле с каждым новым словом. – И яичницу сделаешь, и кофе, и тосты пожаришь, да? 

\- С удовольствием, - отвечает он, шаря очки на полу рядом с футоном. 

Если не сейчас, то когда ещё, Шинтаро - думает Мидорима, сжимая перебинтованными пальцами душку очков в чёрной оправе. 

\- Угадай – что я люблю больше всего на свете? – внезапно спрашивает Казунари, и сердце Мидоримы пропускает удар. 

Он молчит, и Такао расценивает его молчание по-своему. 

\- Больше всего на свете, - говорит он, глядя Шинтаро прямо в глаза – с безграничной нежностью и счастьем, - я люблю, чтоб зима, и утро такое противное, что встать нет сил; а тут – кофе пахнет, и ещё такой запах, когда яичницу поджариваешь с колбасой, и когда тостер отключается – дзын-нь! – просто вылетаешь из постели как ошпаренный!.. Понял, да? 

\- Ладно! – смеётся Мидорима, и вновь Казунари жадно ловит глазами его улыбку. – Сейчас попробуем… 

\- А ещё, - перебивает его Такао, осторожно касаясь холодной ладони Мидоримы, и через пару мгновений сжимает её, переплетая пальцами с его. Смотрит прямо в душу, не упуская из виду ни единой эмоции на лице, - …я люблю тебя. Больше всего на свете, Шин-чан. 

Тепло. 

Шинтаро вновь улыбается, на этот раз немного дольше, и отвечает, чувствуя, как последние трещинки в душе затягиваются, сменяясь слепящей радостью и чувством, что навсегда останется взамен давно ушедшей боли. 

\- Тогда наши вкусы во многом совпадают, Казунари, - услышав своё имя, так легко слетевшее с губ Мидоримы впервые в жизни, Такао замирает с широко распахнутыми глазами зимнего неба, наверняка позабыв, как дышать. – Я люблю тебя. 

Мидориме нравится вот так – в тишине зимнего утра, когда дрёма ещё оседает на ресницах, тихим шёпотом приглашая остаться в её владениях чуть подольше. Когда кажется, что ничего больше не существует на свете, кроме этого маленького мирка из двух футонов под тёплым одеялом в шотландскую клетку. Когда вот так – с человеком, с кем не нужно никаких «почему» и «зачем». Мидорима любит этого человека, с которым каждое утро – незабываемое. 

И он повторяет это – каждый раз, про себя, одними губами. 

Но сегодня он говорит это вслух. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Казунари. 

 

_Ты слышишь шорох зимы за окном?_   
_Утро обнимет за плечи,_   
_Мурлычет._


End file.
